


I love you, too

by YaoiKing17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Other, Post-Canon, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiKing17/pseuds/YaoiKing17
Summary: Keith takes comfort in his wolf.The paladins talk to Shiro.Maybe it'll work out.





	I love you, too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess. This is a mess. The dialouge is both strongly what I wanted to happen in this season, and my own thoughts and feelings about how I feel.
> 
> Enjoy.

Keith cannot believe that Shiro, the man he grew to knew the day he joined the Garrison, the man he came to when he had ended up in the Admiral's office from getting into a fight, the man he trusted in telling his real story, the man he came to love as the years passed, was sitting besides him. Yet, not once did Shiro look at him.

He also cannot believe that he made room in his busy schedule to come to the new life form of a planet, Altea, just to relive in Allura's missing presence, when he had sworn to never think about it, about _her, _again. It was too much.__

__

__Yet here he was._ _

__

__"－moments for years to come. To Allura," Coran is speaking, but his voice is trembling and wavering and his chin is shaking but he's strongly holding out his glass into the air, filled with some sort of orange Altean liquid goop, to praise the presence of the princess._ _

__

__"To Allura," "－Allura," "－miss you," "－Allura,"_ _

__

__Keith wonders how the rest of the team is holding it together. He slowly reaches out his dominant hand and is taking the stem of the glass before raising it up to clink alongsides Lance and Shiro －and he nearly misses the brisk glance of hurt and dissapointment from Lance as he hadn't spoke yet－ before bringing the rim to his lips that do not part for the liquid that rolls in a chunky puddle towards him._ _

__

__It takes everything not to roll his eyes when the table settles around him and they all glance upon his frame in anticipation. Keith gives an annoyed grunt. "To Allura," he mutters. It's enough to get the pestering eyes away._ _

__

__He's mused back into his own silence, into his thoughts, as the retired team went on in their faint chatter._ _

__

__Keith is too busy to think about how he's grown in the past year, without thinking too much about it. For one, he's grown taller, at least another three inches to his form and his shoulders have craned out with more muscle. His entire frame is more built but still lean, since working nonstop for the coalition can do that to you. His hair had grown (he hadn't cut it because it was a Galran tradition that the longer your hair is, the stronger you have become in battles, or something to that effect) and it was braided back into a tight lace of red string. Absolutely no frays strung out as it settled with a long dip on his left shoulder and stopped just under his breast dip. His bangs were unbelievably long and if Keith had tilted his head the right way, they could block his eyesight. He grew to love and appreciate it._ _

__

__He had more scars from battle, from when they docked Galran battleships and were needed to use force to try and maintain peace between the crew and the soldiers. It was worth it because the Galra hadn't successfully attacked anyone since Honvera was.. gone. He had managed up to senior blade, even though quickly, and was thankful that no one else had pestered him to become the next Galran leader when he declined the first time. Everyone understood his reasons._ _

__

__And while he had been gone, he had focused more on his Galran traits with the help of his mother and Kolivan. He had learned that since he was a half breed, some traits would not be as strong as others. But he quickly found out that if he were truly concentrated or angry, his form would itch in an uncomfortable way as his skin stretched and pulled to accompany a long and thick tail, one of the Galran. It was a darker purple than most common, half as long as his entire body, and the purple like color would ink out and grow to the rest of his skin, how quick depended on his moods. He has gone through more trials to discover it. It was odd and frustrating, but worth it._ _

__

__Some traits that happened and seemed to have stuck, were his fangs, that poked and jabbed at his gums and lips, and the fluffy yet pointy Galran ears. Keith found them annoying, his mother found cute, and even Kolivan got a chuckle out of it. Being embarrassed by it, Keith's cheeks tinted purple, not a warm pink. And since the teasing had continued for a while longer, his pale skin washed over with specks of purple until it all consumed his look. It took well over five minutes._ _

__

__Being angry took less than two minutes. He learned the _hard _way. But he was thankful for it happening.___ _

___ _

___And so, if you were to look hard enough at the top of Keith's head, though he kept it bowed down well enough, you could see two large bumps of hair that hid his tucked, fuzzy Galran ears and－_ _ _

___ _

___"－ith. Keith! Hellooooo-?" Lance swooned out to the left of him. Dark violet eyes glanced over at the man who poked his chin up at him in question._ _ _

___ _

___"Lance," came his dry reply._ _ _

___ _

___"You were spacing out, bud. Are you feeling okay?" Hunk's deep voice rumbled in front of him. "You haven't eaten much of your food.." he trailed off, voice tinted with sadness and worry. Keith _missed _it, missed the odd comfort he would find in Hunk's voice that he could hear ring from the castle's kitchen. The one that buzzed in from the lion's joined line.___ _ _

___ _

___Keith felt his stone face drop, just a bit, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry," he apologised._ _ _

___ _

___"Do you want to go lay down in the castle? It's not considered done yet, but the rooms have been empty and are ready to be tested," that was Pidge's voice. Keith missed it too. He missed her specific calculations and her witty humor, something he had grown to like as they spent time together in the castle._ _ _

___ _

___"Sounds like a good idea, yes," Keith mumbled and set down his drink. He guessed his levels were drooping because Kosmo appeared right beside him, his eight foot tall galatic presence towering over everyone else. Small cosmic dusts and stars twinkled into nothingness around him. Keith found comfort in his wolf's presence, he guessed the others hadn't quite yet._ _ _

___ _

___"Woah－!" Lance. "Hold it there!" Coran. "Amazing!" Pidge. "Woah, big guy," Hunk. "Easy there," Shiro._ _ _

___ _

___Kosmo dropped his snout to Keith and the half-Galran smiled and gently scratched at his companion's fur. The wolf gave a loud rumble in approval and his bushy tail wagged in delight. Keith was so focused on Kosmo that he didn't see the relaxed faces from the retired paladins give at his easier look._ _ _

___ _

___"Go on and rest, Keith. We'll be there in a little bit," Shiro's voice called out. Keith felt his blood freeze over in his veins and he pasued rubbing Kosmo's snout as he stared at his wolf's face. It fuzzed and buzzed at his eyesight and he gave a weak grunt in discomfort. Kosmo took immediate notice and turned to glare down at Shiro who balked and shrunk back._ _ _

___ _

___Keith's brows furrowed and he stood up from his chair, the Altean form of white marble squeaked loudly in the silence. He didn't even bother saying anything back because Kosmo had transported them into the castle, bursts of the galaxy sprinkling in their once presence._ _ _

___ _

___"What… just happened?" Lance croaked out._ _ _

___ _

___"I don't know," Pidge fixed her glasses._ _ _

___ _

___~♡~_ _ _

___ _

___Keith spent five minutes to collect himself in the room where Kosmo had transported them. He took a seat where he stood and his wolf eased himself onto his belly and nestled his entire frame around Keith, dulging him in a sleepy warmth and comfort._ _ _

___ _

___The room around him was large and spacious, lights dimmed into near blackness as if it never sensed their presence. Keith couldn't see anything around him, but he preferred it that way._ _ _

___ _

___"It was a bad idea, Kosmo. This was a bad idea," Keith whispered out shakily and scooted to the side so he could lay against Kosmo's dark fur. He had longed ignored that talking to his wolf seemed crazy. His braid dug uncomfortably in his shoulder blade. "Did you hear him? That has been the only thing he's said to me since I got here. Nothing. Since － since when did he － since when.." Keith choked up and burrowed his face into his wolf's fur. Kosmo rumbled in something that deemed sadness. He had been so angry that it just boiled down into desperation. A pathetic desperation._ _ _

___ _

___Keith hasn't cried since Allura. He didn't plan to start now, over something small. But that didn't mean his eyes wouldn't fuzz over with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He sniffled. "Coming here was a bad idea. There was no reason for me to be here, was there?" he echoes into the silence. "Does he － does he even know － how I feel?" his voice cracks and he kicks himself for it. "I haven't heard his voice in a year － nothing new, yet… yet, this time is different. Why, Kosmo? Why?" he begs. He wants an answer. The universe doesn't seem to listen to him._ _ _

___ _

___"Give me something, _please," _Keith begs once more. He has completely forgotten what it feels like to be broken down, over something so damn small. A piece of his life was taken away once, but it was brought back to him, damaged. He melded it back together. But the universe took it away from him again. And now it's back, not damaged but.. it's not the same piece. "I'm ridiculous, aren't I? Getting so worked up over nothing," he laughs at himself. Kosmo brings his head up to stare at Keith. He sighs. "I know. You're right. It's not ridiculous, it's just.." he sits up slowly and rubs at Kosmo's snout. "It's just, I don't know how to keep bottling this all up," he finishes.___ _ _

___ _

___"You know what used to help me when I was upset?" Keith keeps mumbling, as if he never had a small breakdown moment just moments prior. "A good work out. And then a shower. Maybe soak in the pool-thingy if they built one again. Sound good?" he asks. Kosmo gives a purr in reply and helps Keith shift himself up before settling onto his paws himself. The room lights flicker on around them. It must have spotted them. "Yeah, sounds good. Then we'll rest and head back out to Mother and Kolivan," Keith sniffles and pats his eyes down._ _ _

___ _

___Keith rids of his uniform, removing the plates and pieces and setting them all neatly on the large king sized bed that floats in the corner of the room. He stands in his bare, black undersuit, one that clings to his body tightly. He's used to it. He can breathe in it, he's fine._ _ _

___ _

___"We'll find you some food too. Can't have you starving now, hm?" Keith hums as he straps his thick leather belt around his hips. His blade tucked safely in his harness. It droops to the right, as it's the only object on the belt. Kosmo gives a light whistle and nudges his back. "What is it?" Keith asks and turns towards his companion. "What's wrong?"_ _ _

___ _

___Kosmo nudges him with his snout again. Keith takes a moment and pats himself down, starting from his head－_ _ _

___ _

___"－Mmn. My ears are out. Is my tail out, too?" He asks and blinks down. Indeed, his tail is curling at the end behind his leg. "Looks up I got too worked up and didn't notice," Keith sighs and shrugs it off, giving Kosmo a light scratch under his chin. "Alteans and Galra are at peace now. No one should mind," Kosmo seems to be comforted at that answer and the two disappear once more._ _ _

___ _

___~♡~_ _ _

___ _

___Shiro and the rest of the paladins have still sat in silence other than the hum of Shiro's prosthetic. Coran has done nothing but shake his head and tweak at his moustache. Pidge is the one who breaks the silence._ _ _

___ _

___"Really, Shiro?" She glares over at him._ _ _

___ _

___"What did I do wrong?" Shiro clears his throat, his prosthetic arm floating up to rub at his neck._ _ _

___ _

____"What did you do?! _You scared him off! That's all you said to Keith since he's gotten here!" Pidge nearly yells at him, her hands firmly panted on the Atlean marble. "Have you not once tried to reach out to him? I sure as hell have," she's digging into her pocket and tosses out a dim orange rectangle, two opposite corners covered with something white. It's the Altean version of an Earthling phone. Lance and Hunk slowly set theirs on the table as well. "Sure, he hasn't responded, but it's either because he was too quick to leave to not get one or he was too hurt and scared to reply," she grits out.__ _ _ _

___ _

___Shiro sweatdrops and raises both of his hands in surrender. "Pidge－"_ _ _

___ _

___"I'm not done. We've all seen how you two look at each other, when you think no one notices. We know how much Keith has sacrified to save you and to make sure you were okay. But lately, where were you for him? It's like you weren't even there. You were just some stuck up Captain who demanded orders. You were.. you were cold to him, Shiro. And he took it the hardest," Pidge breaks off in a whisper. "That's not like you. That's not the Shiro I remember," she clears her throat and leans against Hunk who takes her into his warm embrace._ _ _

___ _

___Lance speaks up next, he's crossing his arms and he looks serious. "Shiro, man, I've looked up to you for years now. You were always an idol, a hero, someone everyone wanted to be," he takes a moment and breathes, "but I have to agree with Pidge here. You hadn't seemed yourself since you woke up in that healing pod. And it's hurt all of us. But it's effected Keith the most. Did you see how uncomfortable he looked?" he sighs and leans back into his chair._ _ _

___ _

___Shiro is silent the entire time and swallows down the bile in his throat. He doesn't need to know that Hunk is even giving him a disappointed look. He sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth. It's back to silence now that everyone has stopped talking. Only the hum of his arm and the quiet sobs that rack Pidge's throat. "I'm － I'm sorry," he whispers. He knows that words are nothing compared to actions. "I know I've been off but－"_ _ _

___ _

___"－you should be apologising to Keith, not us," Hunk cuts in. He's rubbing the back of Pidge's arm. "He needs it the most right now. Make it up to him. Tell him everything, but don't make excuses, whether or not he wants to hear it. He's been the most comfortable around you. Don't take that away from him, it's all he has left."_ _ _

___ _

___Shiro nods his head solemly and stands up from his chair. He feels the weight of his own Altean phone weigh like bricks in his back pocket. He dimisses himself and hurries towards the Altean castle._ _ _

___ _

___~♡~_ _ _

___ _

___The only sound in the room is Keith's heavy breathing and Kosmo's happy barks and pants. Keith is running on the Altean version of a treadmill and Kosmo is having his own fun with the several life sized core balls that bounce and squeak under the assult of Kosmo's fangs and paws. Never once have they popped yet and it's a new record._ _ _

___ _

___The gym itself was gigantic and Keith had been breathless walking inside after being accompanied by an Altean who helped him get there. The walls were decorated with a clean white coating, with no mirrors, and had several different equipment that took the floor space, influenced by Galran, Altean, and Earthling objects. Keith was sure whatever in the room could help train at least fifty different people. Long sleek windows in a group of five towered in the night from outside and Keith would almost be breathless from the view, had he not been able to see Allura's stone statue. It didn't help, but it didn't falter the outlook of the gym._ _ _

___ _

___There's music that's drifting into the room and Keith enjoys the subtlety as he continues to assult his legs in running. His braid is bouncing in an annoying fashion against his back and his bangs are chuffing up into sweaty mats and his tail is curling ever so slightly towards the door and Keith has to take a break or he's going to collapse. Haulting the treadmill by pressing the icon with a triangle pointed down several times, Keith comes to a stop._ _ _

___ _

___He's panting heavily and there's sweat rolling down his neck and the sides of his face, his chest is heaving up and down as he gulps in air, and he cracks out his neck. He's only been running for about ten minutes and yet he's managed up nearly five miles that blare in red lines. Maybe he's a touch more angry than he thought. "Ugh," he groans and wipes his forehead with the back of his palm. "Kosmo, you're going to pop one of those," he calls. His wolf looks up at him with a smaller core ball in his mouth and he's chewing mindlessly at the rubber that squeaks at the assult. He looks insane with drool dripping from his mouth and ball still squeaking. Keith manages a heartfelt laugh and steps aside from the treadmill. He feels lighter, not to where he's on clouds, but it's noticeable. "Okay, well I'm going to go soak in the spa thingy for a bit. Come when you're done having fun, hm?" he tilts his head, his furry Galran ears twitching together as Kosmo does ths same. "Good boy," and then Keith is making his departure towards the door._ _ _

___ _

___Except when he opens the door, Shiro is standing right there, both hands on his knees as he pants and tries to take in some deep breaths._ _ _

___ _

___Keith can't even begin to describe the anger that boils up at the sight of Shiro standing in front of him and he takes a step back, large ears flattening back against his head, arms up and crossed to defend himself emotionally, and tail curled tightly around the base of his thigh. Kosmo is besides him in an instant, staring down at Shiro who slowly looks up and shrivels back but has a look of unfound happiness. It makes Keith uncomfortable. "Keith! I'm glad I found you. I － um, just wanted to check on you － if… if you were alright － my apologises if I scared you," Shiro hoarses out and stretches himself to stand. Him and Keith are the same height, Keith taller by an inch or two._ _ _

___ _

___"Mmn."_ _ _

___ _

___"Keith － I'm sorry about how I've been lately. I just..." Shiro trails off as he finally takes in Keith's form that stands in front of him. Keith has specks of purple that dot around his face and neck and hands and Shiro grows worried. "Are you alright? You're growing purple－"_ _ _

___ _

___"Do not act like it matters to you. What do you want?" Keith cuts him off, ears twitching in annoyance. His lips curl up in a snarl and Shiro sees the fang that's growing in size._ _ _

___ _

___"Keith, please hear me out. I just wanted to talk," Shiro whispers out. There's something in his tone that makes Keith want to break down his walls and let Shiro in but he refuses to fall even harder than last time. He will not fall just to have to build his walls up again._ _ _

___ _

___"You have five minutes," Keith grumbles out and pets Kosmo's side, and the two walk back into the gym. Kosmo takes his seat first and lays down and Keith follows, sitting with his back against him for support. Shiro follows quietly and takes his seat, making sure to give some space in between the two._ _ _

___ _

___"I know that I haven't been the same since I woke up in that healing pod. I know I have been different lately, towards you, and towards everyone else. I know that I can't just make or use an excuse so I won't. I don't know what happened to me, I just know that I wasn't taking things as personal as I did before. Comrades died before me and I didn't even flinch or worry for it. I continued on with the mission. And it was a mistake._ _ _

___ _

___I guess I was just so nervous trying to make sure that Honvera was stopped that I didn't put anything else before that. I didn't take the time to count my blessings and make sure you were okay. I made you do so much and still demanded more," Shiro closes his eyes to breathe through his nose once, twice, before he speaks again. "I barked orders and tried to brute force my way through to stopping her, I cared so much for those realities trying to live on that I didn't think about my own," he shifts so he's able to reach and pull out his Altean phone from his back pocket._ _ _

___ _

___He stares down at the dimmed screen and rubs his metal thumb over it. "I caused you so much damage that I didn't think was possible. I didn't know what I truly wanted in life. But now, that I had the time and words to process it, I know what I want._ _ _

___ _

___I want you to be there with me, by my side forever. I want us to be able to acheive everything together, and not have to worry about the consequences. I want － I want you to be happy again. I've made you the hard shell you are now and I regret it. It was the worst decision I've ever done and I regret not being there for you," Shiro set down the phone in front of him._ _ _

___ _

___"I know I can't expect you to just trust me again or even consider having me around you once more just like that. But I want you to know how I've felt. Regardless of how much time has passed between us. I'm sorry, Keith," and then he's standing up and is making his way towards the gym door. He doesn't wait for Keith to speak as he presses his thumb against his palm and the doors slide open. He walks out with silence capturing his unspoken words of___

___ _

____I love you, too. ______


End file.
